Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) electrically connected to a display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
In a display device, various integrated circuits are electrically connected to a display panel to drive it. The display panel displays an image.
The integrated circuits can be electrically connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The integrated circuits may be mounted on the FPC and connected to the display panel.
For a large display device, an FPC having a size corresponding to the display panel of the large display device is provided. In this case, a combination state of the FPC and the display panel may affect reliability of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.